


That funny feeling

by Imjusttom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjusttom/pseuds/Imjusttom
Summary: What is that funny feeling?





	

**Author's Note:**

> got bored Hope you like it

Beth sat alone reading when the change happened, Her underwear shifted shape Into a bulkier design it's Minimal white colour soon Became more vibrant with Minnie mouse and all of her friends and her Insides changed shape.

Beth was walking to her class when she got a funny feeling, A funny feeling that was around her stomach and constricted her insides It lasted for a few seconds until she felt it all leave her, as she stepped into her English class she saw that things were very different, All desks and chairs were replaced with bean bags the textbooks were Kids books. She looked around at all her classmates A popular girl Sucked on her thumb, A goth playing with dolls and with the cheer leaders you could clearly see that they were wearing diapers... Just like she did! Because that's what girls do!.

Beth was playing house with Charlotte, a former Popular girl and Christie, a heavily padded cheerleader when she got that funny feeling again but instead of ignoring it she tried to force it out, She emitted a loud wet fart and soon a squelch but she still felt the feeling but it was different, She tried to force it out again and soon she started peeing. and soon she was content.

The bulge was now more noticeable than it was before and now her groin area started to expand and grow and she didn't need to change Diapers or get diaper rash because those things didn't exist in her universe.


End file.
